


Eating Acorns:  The Porny Ending

by JENGEORGE



Series: Eating Acorns, The Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/pseuds/JENGEORGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately following the end of Eating Acorns: The Extended Version.  I would say that you should read that first but, really, this is pretty much just porn.  You don’t have to care how they got to this point, just that they’re here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Acorns:  The Porny Ending

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally wrote the long version of Eating Acorns, I was going to include the scene at the end where Kurt goes to Noah’s apartment. Time, energy, and inspiration ran out, so it never made it in. I’ve had plenty of comments asking for this, but in the end I wrote it for rinnia on LJ who drew me some amazing art for this story, and I offer schmoopy porn as a thank you.

The drive into the city seems to take forever and when they pull up in front of the sandwich shop, the driver ask Kurt if he's sure this is where he wants to be dropped off. Kurt nods an affirmative. He's never been more sure of anything.

"Do you want me to wait?" the driver asks as he pulls Kurt's travel bag from the trunk. He's looking at the bright neon sign in the front window of the store as he asks, but Kurt has his eyes on the dark, nondescript door that sits back in a shallow alcove beside it.

"I'm fine from here. Thanks for the ride."

He hears the driver pull back onto the road as he makes his way to the door he watched Noah enter last Sunday and presses the buzzer. Even over the hum of traffic and the chatter of the people who pass him on the sidewalk while he waits, Kurt hears the loud thump of feet pounding down stairs before the door flings open in front of him.

He only gets a second to take in dark eyes and a brilliant smile before Noah is wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him in for a searing kiss. Kurt melts into Noah, groaning when Noah slips his tongue into Kurt's mouth, dropping his bag so that he can get his arms around Noah, not caring that they are standing on a busy sidewalk where the world can see them.

They finally break apart when someone lets out a loud wolf whistle as they walk by. Kurt looks at Noah's warm eyes and kissed-red lips and he feels lighter than he has in three days. "Hi," Kurt says breathlessly.

Noah's hand comes up to cup Kurt's cheek and he leans in to brush their lips together before he says, "I didn't think I'd get to see you today."

"So you don't mind that I'm showing up practically unannounced?" Kurt questions as Noah bends down to pick up Kurt's bag. Noah grabs Kurt's hand and starts to lead them up the steps inside the door before he answers.

"No, I'm glad you came over. Sam spent the entire morning making fun of me. Said my _pining_ was throwing off my rhythm."

"I'm sorry that I had to cancel Friday on such short notice. I wasn't very happy about it," Kurt says honestly.

"Don't apologize. It's not like you could pass up a chance like that," Noah says as he opens the door to his apartment and pulls Kurt through. "You're here now." Noah is still holding his hand so he takes advantage of that to pull Kurt flush against him and kiss him so slowly, so deeply, so completely, Kurt feels it all the way to his toes.

Kurt kisses back, putting all his gratitude for Noah's understanding, his desire for this amazing man standing in front of him, into it. He is here now, and he doesn't want to waste another moment feeling bad that he wasn't here sooner.

This time when they separate, Noah steps back to set Kurt's bag on the small table in what Kurt supposes is Noah's kitchen. Kurt takes a moment to look around at the tiny space and when he looks at Noah, he sees his embarrassed smile that looks out of place on his face.

"It's not much," Noah says with a shrug.

"Noah, it's fine." Kurt smiles. "Really. It's amazing that you have a place of your own in the city. Give me the tour."

Noah snorts a laugh. "Well, that won't take long." He turns slightly to his right and points to a counter with a small sink, a microwave and a hot plate. "This is my kitchen; you've already seen the dining room," he adds, pointing to the table holding Kurt's bag.

Noah puts an arm around Kurt's shoulder and turns him to the left. Pointing to the worn sofa and side table beside them he says, "This is my living room and," Noah points to the door in the corner, "through that door is my bathroom and the door beside it is my closet."

It is small, but it also feels like a home; from the music posters on the walls, to the guitars propped up in the corner, to the ancient turn table and stack of records in the corner, he can see Noah in every inch. It may not be big, but Kurt feels really comfortable here.

"I think it's lovely," Kurt states honestly as he leans in to press a soft kiss to Noah's cheek.

Noah turns so that they are standing chest to chest. "It looks better with you in it," he says and places his hands on Kurt's hips and teasingly runs his thumbs over Kurt's hipbones.

Kurt's heart pounds in his chest, fingers tingling with the urge to touch, and he still can't believe how lucky he is that he gets to have this. He leans forward to kiss Noah because, really, he just can't get enough. He runs his tongue over Noah's bottom lip, seeking—needing—to get closer.

Noah's mouth opens under his and he makes that little growling noise that Kurt loves. Kurt's dick swells and presses uncomfortably against the zipper of the tight fitting pants Kurt should consider never wearing when he's with Noah.

Feeling bold, Kurt murmurs against Noah's lips, "There's one place you didn't show me."

It seems to take Noah a moment to realize that Kurt said anything before he asks, "What's that?"

"You haven't shown me your bedroom, Noah."

Noah's eyes darken but his smile is playful when he says, "Well, I didn't want to look too eager, but since you asked…" and he leads Kurt over toward the couch and has him stand against the wall. Noah starts taking the cushions off the couch and stacking them up beside it in a practiced familiarity that makes Kurt smile through his nervous anticipation.

Noah tugs on the pull-out and it flips noisily into the room. "Ta-da," Noah says, ridiculously waving his arms with a flourish.

"Impressive," Kurt says, but that's all he gets out before Noah is pressed back up against him and leaning down to drag his mouth long Kurt's neck and run his tongue over the sensitive spot under his ear that Noah discovered on the elevator. Kurt feels hot all over and his knees feel weak and he can't help the moan that escapes him when he feels Noah's erection pressing against his stomach. "Noah…" Kurt whispers as Noah's hands make their way up under his shirt and brush over his nipples.

"Fuck, Kurt…this is all I've been able to think about…you're so fucking hot," Puck says, voice deep with desire.

"Please, Noah…" Kurt's not even sure what he's asking for. He just wants more. More, kisses, more skin, more…Noah. And he's never been like this with anyone. So wanting, so sure, wanting to give Noah everything he has; certain that Noah will give him whatever he wants.

He doesn't hesitate as he reaches down to the hem of Noah's t-shirt and lifts to pull it off. And—oh God—Noah is perfect. Kurt can't stop his hands from running all over Noah's chest and stomach; firm muscles flexing under warm, golden skin.

He touches as Noah undoes the buttons of Kurt's shirt and only stops to pull his arms out when Noah slides his shirt over his shoulders. He reaches out to pull Noah closer, but apparently Noah has a better idea. He grabs Kurt's hips and turns him toward the bed and pushes gently until Kurt takes the hint and sits down. Noah leans down and kisses Kurt hard, pressing against his lips, so that Kurt has no choice but to lie back.

"My bed looks better with you in it, too," Noah says, voice husky, as he stands up to work open the button and zip of his jeans.

Kurt's entire body shivers with desire as he watches Noah confidently pull down his jeans and underwear in one smooth movement. And this has to be the hottest moment of Kurt's life. Noah is beautiful and perfect; his dick flushed red and hard, makes Kurt's mouth water. And he's looking at Kurt like he's the best thing he's ever seen.

Kurt has no desire to play hard to get, and he's already working the button and zip of his pants open when Noah crawls onto the bed and reaches for Kurt's hands.

Noah leans over Kurt, pinning his wrists against the mattress, his eyes dark and piercing they roam over Kurt's body; his hair a mess, his chest flushed, his dick straining up past his open zipper. And Kurt can't even care how he looks right now, not with Noah looking at him like he's an oasis in a desert.

Noah bends down to dip his tongue into the hollow of Kurt's throat, then down Kurt's chest, until he reaches his stomach where he sucks a mark under Kurt's ribs; possessive, claiming. It's too much, the almost pain of Noah's mouth against his skin and the steady pressure of Noah's chest pressing against Kurt's erection.

Kurt's whimpers grow into a moan when Noah releases his wrists and pulls at his pants. They're pretty tight and Noah huffs a quiet, "Fuck," before adding, "a little help here?" Kurt can't help but laugh at Noah's frustration, but he sits up enough to help get his pants off the rest of the way. Noah doesn't seem to mind, if his smile is anything to go by, and it isn't enough to slow him down once they manage to untangle Kurt's ankles from his pants.

Kurt doubts his jeans have even hit the ground before Noah is leaning in to close his mouth around Kurt's dick. Noah sucks him down hard and fast, and Kurt's hips arc up off the bed in response.

"Oh my God, _Noah_...fuck…fuck…yes," Kurt babbles. It's too much and he's been hard long enough that he's at the edge already, delicious pressure building at the base of his spine. All it takes is Noah reaching up to rub his thumb over Kurt's peaked nipple before Kurt explodes down Noah's throat with a loud cry, no time to warn Noah beforehand.

He doesn't even get a chance to be embarrassed as he barely gets out a breathless, "Sorry…" before Noah is kissing him, frantic and so wanting Kurt can't even catch his breath.

He can feel Noah's dick practically throbbing against him, his hips thrusting in rhythm with Kurt's racing heartbeat. Kurt's legs part automatically to wrap over Noah's hips and Noah makes a noise so desperate Kurt's dick twitches in response.

He wants—needs—Noah inside him, so much, his body is aching for it. "Please, please," Kurt whispers over and over as Noah's balls press against his opening with every movement. "Need you, Noah, please…"

Noah pulls back to look at Kurt and the loss of contact is alarming, but the wild look in Noah's eyes reminds Kurt why it's okay.

"Babe," Noah murmurs, almost a question, wanting to make sure this is what Kurt wants. And that's ridiculous; Kurt's never wanted anything more in his life.

At Kurt's nod, Noah lets out a small choked noise and leans down for a swift, hard kiss before sitting up to reach into the side table drawer and pulls out a small tube and a box of condoms.

Noah fumbles to get the clear protective wrap off around the cap and flips the lid up. He lets out an irritated groan and sits back on his heels to untwist the cap to remove the foil seal. And this should feel awkward, Kurt muses; laying here waiting while Noah struggles with the lube, sitting awkwardly between Kurt's spread legs, his dick rigid and leaking. But it mostly just feels wonderful and Kurt's chest swells with an emotion he's not yet willing to name.

When Noah looks up, catching his eye, and mutters, "Fucking safety seal," Kurt can't help it. Laughter explodes from him, loud and undignified, and when he hears Noah's responding bark of laughter, it's beautiful. He reaches up to pull Noah down into a messy kiss that's all teeth and air, and he honestly doesn't think he could feel any happier than he does right now.

"Maybe we should open the box now too," Kurt says against Noah's cheek, "just in case it's problematic as well."

"Good idea, babe," Noah manages to say through his laughter.

This time when Noah sits up Kurt completely understands the bemused smile on Noah's face; like he can't believe he gets this, laughter and desire together; playful and serious at the same time. Kurt never knew it could be like this and it's almost overwhelming.

He hands Kurt the box, which opens easily—thank god—while Noah screws the cap back on. By the time Kurt sets the box back down, Noah's fingers are slicked and he's dropped the lube on the mattress. His face looks serious as he lifts Kurt's leg with one hand to open him up and with the other he reaches down to circle Kurt's entrance.

"God, Kurt," Noah murmurs in response to Kurt's low moan when Noah finally pushes two fingers inside. "Want you so much."

Kurt's dick is rapidly rising as Noah works his fingers in and out, despite having come not even ten minutes prior. Kurt pushes up to get Noah's fingers deeper, begging Noah for more. Noah removes his fingers and grabs a condom, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it down his dick quickly, and Kurt notices how Noah squeezes at the base like he needs to hold off coming before he even gets inside Kurt.

Noah moves to slick his fingers again, but Kurt is done waiting. He grabs the lube, pouring some into his palm, and reaches out to slick Noah's cock.

" _Now_ , Noah."

Noah's eyes are intense as he looks at Kurt. "Okay," he replies and he leans over to kiss Kurt as he lines his cock up and pushes inside in one long, fantastic push. Kurt's legs come up to wrap high around Noah's waist to take him as deep as he can.

When he's all the way inside Noah stills and lets out a shaky breath against Kurt's mouth. "Shit. Babe, you…you feel so…" Noah pauses like there aren't any words to describe how he feels. And Kurt can relate.

Kurt shifts his hips and Noah shudders. "You can move," Kurt whispers.

"If I move, I'll come," Noah answers honestly, but he lifts up a fraction of an inch and thrusts gently forward. His lets out a deep breath between clenched teeth like it's taking everything he has to hold it together for another thrust. He does it again, and again, each time pulling back a little more before pushing back in harder than the last, the noises Noah makes becoming more fractured and breathless with every stroke. Kurt feels so desired, so powerful, that he is the one able to undo this amazing person.

Noah shifts and his dick presses inside Kurt, _yes…right there_ , and Kurt's vision whites out for a second.

Noah's pace is brutal now and Kurt can feel him shaking as he leans all his weight onto one arm so he can grasp Kurt's dick. Kurt's hand reaches down to wrap around Noah's and it's only a few pulls before Kurt is coming _again_ , waves of pleasure sweeping through him, and that's all it takes before he feels Noah stiffen for a second then he shudders spectacularly and comes with a deep growl seemingly ripped from him.

Noah collapses on top of Kurt, and Kurt's legs slip back down to the mattress and they both just lie there, boneless, panting, and unable to move.

"Fuck, babe. That was amazing," Noah murmurs against Kurt's neck. Kurt hums in agreement, brain fuzzy, just managing to locate his arms again to wrap them around Noah so he can keep this moment for as long as he can. Noah's not exactly light, but Kurt's not ready for him to move just yet.

When Noah does move, he shifts just enough to pull out and slide off the condom. He leans over Kurt to drop it in the trash can next to the side table, then curls up next to Kurt, arm wrapping around Kurt's waist like he doesn't want this to end either.

And Kurt's sort of a mess. Sweaty, and sticky, and he really should clean up, but he can already feel himself drifting; and Noah is warm and it certainly doesn't seem like he plans to let Kurt up anytime soon so it can't hurt to close his eyes just for a few minutes…

The room is much darker when Kurt opens his eyes. He feels warm and achy in all the best ways, Noah still pressed up against him, warm puffs of breath ghosting against his neck. But the way Noah's fingers are tracing circles on his hip feels way too deliberate for him to still be asleep, and sure enough when Kurt shifts to see Noah's face, he can just make out Noah staring at him like maybe he's been watching him for a while.

"Hey," Noah says softly, brushing his lips across Kurt's bare shoulder. "Are you finally awake?"

It takes Kurt a moment before he can answer honestly, "I think so." He stretches as far as he can without having to move away before asking, "What time is it?"

"Almost 8:30." Noah moves his hand from Kurt's hip to wrap around his waist and pulls him closer before continuing, "Why, do you have to go?"

Noah's actions as he asks make Kurt pretty certain Noah will like his answer. So when Kurt says, "Not really. I don't need to be at the magazine until morning. Do you want me to go?" he's not really surprised when Noah practically growls in his ear, "Are you kidding? I might not ever let you leave."

As Noah shifts to press their bodies together and covers Kurt's mouth with his own, Kurt can't help but think that might not be all that bad of an idea.


End file.
